


Scarf

by commodorecliche



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Clothing, Dark, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Rituals, day to day life, implied death i suppose, jeanmarco, mention of Marco's death, or at least his absence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10025915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorecliche/pseuds/commodorecliche
Summary: The weight of the scarf feels like a millstone more often than not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> short drabble for pretty-eyes-jaeger who sent the prompt "scarf"

Being with Marco made Jean come to appreciate the smaller things in their relationship. Marco never really cared for large-scale gestures or grandiose professions of love, and Jean had learned to adapt.

He learned to love the whispers, to listen for the hushed murmurs of adoration that would trickle from Marco’s lips when they made love. Jean quickly found comfort in the rituals - how Marco always insisted on placing a kiss into Jean’s hair before he could put any product in it, or how he always tied Jean’s scarf for him with careful fingers before they would go out and brace the cold together. The gentle grip of its fabric around his neck was a keepsake of the touch of Marco’s fingertips as they wrapped and tucked that warmth around him.

It was never much - but it was enough.

It was plenty.

Without Marco, the little things seem much larger than they ever truly were - it’s an illusion exacerbated by emptiness, Jean supposes. He doesn’t mean to, but he still catches himself pausing before he styles his hair, half-expecting a pair of gentle lips to press against his head. More often than not, he hesitates before he puts his scarf on, still always hoping Marco would be there to tie again. Its grip around his neck now is a poor substitute for the care that Marco had once tucked there. The weight of it feels like a millstone more often than not.

But he wears it anyway, and yearns for the comfort the little things used to have.

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable version [here](http://commodorecliche.tumblr.com/post/157838462753/scarf-and-jeanmarco). 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
